


Before All Others

by shiningstar



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/pseuds/shiningstar
Summary: A series of firsts between Sabé and Padmé.





	Before All Others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



The first time Sabé sees her future Queen she is surprised. She has spent several months in the handmaiden trials undergoing physical training and learning how to work with her fellow handmaidens. She did not expect to find the Queen-elect within their ranks.

It rankles that Sabé did not manage to see past Amidala's facade earlier. Her identity as a prospective handmaiden was well constructed but there is a fire in her soul that shines in her eyes when she speaks. Sabé should have seen it.

Amidala has a strong spine and a dutiful heart. It will be a pleasure working with her.

* * *

The first time Sabé holds hands with her Queen is when they run from the palace guards selected by Captain Panaka. It is yet another training exercise and a serious one at that. Sabé's presence is as both a decoy and bodyguard. They are testing escape routes out of the palace, and it is her duty to lay down her life if it comes to that.

That doesn't keep them from giggling madly as they sprint down the palace stairs. Captain Panaka never said they were only allowed to run. The pair of palace guards are going to have a hard time freeing themselves from the rose bushes before they can continue their chase.

* * *

The first secret Sabé learns about her Queen is her name. Queen Amidala introduces herself as Padmé to her handmaidens out of necessity. Since there are times where she must don the name and garb of a handmaiden for her own safety, Sabé does not consider this to be much of a secret.

It is only when Sabé learns her last name--Naberrie--does she realize the gravity of her admission. It is a heady feeling to know how much trust her Queen has in her.

Sabé makes a promise to herself that she will never let any of her Queen's secrets pass her lips.

* * *

The first hug Sabé shares with Padmé is fraught with emotion. Sabé is not gentle as she presses her hands to Padmé's cheeks. She pushes Padmé's hood from her face and touches their foreheads together with a sob and a sigh.

Padmé throws her arms around Sabé's shoulders and clings back just as tightly. She wrinkles the black gown Sabé is still wearing but they both know no one will care. There are more important things to care about now. No one on this ship will comment on Queen Amidala's ruffled appearance when they know she is more concerned about the fate of her people.

* * *

The first gift Sabé gives Padmé is fleeting and ephemeral. Sabé does not have the kind of credits to buy a Queen jewelry but she does have enough to buy something for a fellow handmaiden.

The bouquet of blood red asters is simple and smells pleasantly sweet. She has the stems wrapped in a golden ribbon and tied with a knot that symbolizes faithfulness. Sabé frets over her choice before deciding that the meaning behind the gift matters more than the credits it did not cost her.

Padmé agrees with her. The flowers spend a week on Queen Amidala's vanity until they are drooping sadly and shedding their petals.

* * *

The first time Sabé tells Padmé she loves her is an accident. She had never meant to give words to the heavy feeling in her heart. They both knew the depths of her devotion but giving voice to them was not appropriate. Sabé can love Padmé as much as she likes. Queen Amidala is burdened with loving Naboo before all others.

In the future when Queen Amidala steps down from the throne, Padmé will be free to love whomever she desires. Sabé knows she must be patient until that day arrives and a new Queen steps forward to take Amidala's place.

* * *

The first time Sabé kisses Padmé there are fireworks in the sky. There is a new Queen-elect and Amidala's reign is coming to an end.

Their kiss is greedy and impatient. Years of careful and quiet devotion have only fanned the flames of their desire. They are both inexperienced and flustered as they share a kiss that leaves their lips swollen and cherry red.

Sabé barely manages to keep herself from leaving marks that could not be covered by Amidala's heavy makeup. They have waited so patiently and Sabé does not want to ruin Amidala's shining example months before she is free to reclaim her secret name.

* * *

The first date Sabé shares with Padmé is childish and perfect. Dressed in simple gowns they make their way out to the Solleu River and sit together on the grassy banks. They talk about nothing and everything and watch as the river rushes by.

They share the simple foods of their childhood and take the opportunity to hold each other tightly. Sabé revels in the fact that she can now suck blood red kisses into the bared skin of Padmé's shoulders. Padmé laughs but leans into Sabé's kisses with enough heat in her eyes that she has no room to judge.

* * *

The first time Sabé has sex with Padmé the stars seem to brighten in the sky. They are not as young as they once were but they are still inexperienced and eager. Padmé presses lingering kisses down Sabé's throat as Sabé twines her fingers into Padmé's long hair.

They spend hours learning each other's bodies with careful hands and love falling from their lips. They make mistakes and they make a mess but they are happy and floating with the feelings that stretched between them.

Sabé wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

The first letter Sabé gets from Padmé is not a sweet nothing left on flimsi for her to find. It is a long letter that explains the reasons behind Padmé returning to the political arena and holds apologies for several things Sabé never wanted her to apologize for.

Sabé takes a breath.

She considers writing her own letter in reply but these things are best discussed in person.

She has apologies of her own to make and questions she needs to ask.

Most importantly, she will not allow her Senator to travel to Coruscant alone.


End file.
